pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style)
DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Fight (The Care Bears Family: Bravest of the Brave) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG